Dreams
by quicksilverblackroses
Summary: kel/cleon...might go nc-17, though i'm new and uncomfortable writing such things, so i might not take it that far...right now, just cute lil scene..i have a plot in mind for next chapter tho..
1. Homecoming

Kel sighed, leaning against the tree-trunk as she sat with her feet dangling in the river. I miss Cleon, she thought for the thousandth time. She kept thinking of her last letter from him. He'd said that his mother had practically given up on him marrying anyone else, and thought that if the two of them could earn enough purses as knights, they would be alright. She just wanted grandchildren before she died. Kel balked at the thought, but couldn't contain her joy of being able to marry Cleon if she wished. Not that she was particularly set on marrying anyone yet, but now she was free to have Cleon. They'd have to work out the marriage and children issue later, she thought. First I am to be a knight.  
  
She smiled, and I am.a lady knight, of Mindelan. She'd come up to her home to visit her family, Anders was here and she'd not seen him in a year. But most of all, she'd come to meet up with Cleon, who was coming along from Pirate's Swoop with Neal, and the Lionness. .And her Cleon again.  
  
She groaned, wondering what had come over her control, of course her Yamani training stayed in place enough that her distress wasn't apparent to others, except maybe her mother, but Ilane had deigned to say anything. She felt the longing for Cleon, warmth of his body, in the cold night, in her dreams, when she often woke up embarrassed and afraid that she'd made noticeable sounds, and always highly aroused. She'd never gone through this the whole time of loving Neal, or Dom. Not that she'd really loved them...not like Cleon.Cleon.  
  
"Argh!" she slapped her head with her own dagger "get a hold of yourself Mindelan!" I can't go around acting like a lovesick puppy! What will Cleon think?! Gah! There I go again! She took a deep breath, calming herself. Reminding herself of the Yamani lake, as she lay back down on the grass, sighing.  
  
.and the image of Cleon bathing in that lake came to her unsuspecting mind. "Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith! I will not think about him!" she groaned out loud again.  
  
"Think about who?" she turned red, then bolted upright recognizing the familiar voice that had been haunting her every moment for the past month.  
  
"Cleon!!!" she'd jumped up and had her arms around his neck as he was busily re-acquainting himself with her lips, his hands holding her against him just as tight.  
  
"My sunrise." he grinned at her, breathless, and kissed her again. ".you wouldn't want to think of me?...or is it someone else?" the teasing tone of his voice hid the sudden stab of fear. She laughed, burying her head in his chest, deeply breathing in his scent.  
  
"You, silly.always you." she'd put her head on the crook of his shoulder and was currently nuzzling his neck. He moaned.  
  
"Kel,.my Queen of Knights, I can't think when you do that" he gasped as she bit him gently in response, the spot on his neck was tender.and sensitive.  
  
"Do you want to know what I didn't want to think?" she grinned, an evil gleam in her eyes, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yes."he breathed in sharply, her hand was sliding over his tunic, brushing over other sensitive areas. He had a flash of recollection of the dream he had last night, and turned red.  
  
"What're you thinking?" Kel asked, slightly breathless herself. She couldn't believe she just did that.not that Cleon was complaining..He turned a darker shade of red, "Dreams..." he mumbled.  
  
Kel blinked, "You too?" He hung his head before he realized what she'd said.  
  
"You mean you."Kel nodded.  
  
".oh Kel." he grinned, "well then, sun to the flower of my heart, is there a place we can go to err.discuss.our dreams?" his eyes were dancing with anticipation. 


	2. *Child*

Cleon followed Kel into the woods, she'd promised were the perfect hiding place, private enough for anything.  
  
."anything"... the word echoed in his heart as the hand Kel led him by was getting warmer...and slightly moist. [1] He gulped, . anything...with Kel. His heart still sang the name the past weeks' worth of dreams running through his mind. He was about to make those dreams reality..  
  
Abruptly, they stopped, having reached the place. Kel turned, waving at the clearing around them. It was beautiful in its way, at the edge of a rushing stream, the sun filtering through the greenery to glint off the water.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"It's beautiful Kel..."  
  
"Thank you, it was my childhood playground, I could always come here to be alone." Cleon smiled, "Now you have me here to play with..." and blushed slightly at what he'd implied.  
  
She laughed; lifting the she held and brought it up to her lips. Her eyes were locked with his, as she proceeded to kiss the hand, starting at the palm, caressing with her tongue to the end of each finger and suckling.  
  
A small groan escaped him, "Kel." she was nibbling on his little finger. He took the hand away, replacing it with his lips, and occupied the hand with caressing other parts of her body.  
  
"My fervent apologies lady.I couldn't take any more..." Kel chuckled.  
  
".mmmmph." was his reply as she'd whole-heartedly joined this effort, her hands under his tunic and working it off. He brushed his hands against the now-bare ribs, just a little farther up and.there.. Somehow, most of their clothing had made their way to branches on trees in various directions. He dipped his head to nibble at the hollow of her throat, as she moaned, and then laughed softly. "This is just like the one dream where." at the word 'dream', they both felt uneasily expectant.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"Oh, do go on.." they jumped apart, scrambling for their clothes, now wishing they'd been more careful as to how high and far they'd thrown them. The voice had come from the branch of an oak tree on the other side of the stream. Too high above to reach, Kel noted with disappointment.  
  
"Don't stop! I'll go away if you really want me to." The voice, it was a little girl, continued.  
  
"Who are you?" Cleon asked, trying to be civil, Kel was muttering obscenities he hadn't known she knew under her breath. The girl, *thing, creature, evil.* their minds supplied, giggled. She had the audacity to *giggle*, the need to strangle her immediately grew in Kel.  
  
"What in..what are you doing here?" somehow, Kel's Yamani calmness had just about disappeared.  
  
"Whatsamatta? You didn'a like the dreams?" they looked at each other, puzzled. "I sent 'em ya know." the impish little voice continued. Their puzzled expressions turned to anger, horror, and mostly shock.  
  
"You??!!" they thought back to their erotic dreams, too mature to have anything to do with this girl...*child*. The *child* laughed, cackled really, and blurred, becoming a girl closer to their age. [2]  
  
tbc.  
  
[1] Is it just me, or did that phrase come out completely wrong??? Anyone wanna help make it better?  
  
[2] At this point, I have the urge to make Cleon faint. But I want a serious fic.*sigh* lol  
  
A/N: lol, thanks for ppl who reviewed. I'm still not sure where exactly I'm going with this, but don't worry, I've decided not to let it go NC-17. Because 1) I don't have the nerve. 2) I don't like the idea 3) I suck at lemons. (lemons=x-rated things, I mean, what I just wrote up there took a lot of time to not look too awkward-I'm still thinking its too messy. BTW: Anyone wanna help me revise these things? I'd love it if someone did.) . Thanks for reading.  
  
~Shri 


End file.
